


Round Two - Fight

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arguments, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights, Ticklish Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A (or whoever the smaller one is) is an angry crier and hates when it happens. One day A gets into a fight with B and it gets to the point where they start crying and muttering curses at themselves for letting it happen. Not used to this, B gets worried and pushes their argument aside to try to console A. Still angry, A tries to finish the argument by telling B their pity isn’t wanted and they’re still ready to fight. Exact wording is up to you but bonus points if A makes it out to be like a boxing match or a fighting video game. (Round 2, let’s go!)</p><p>(OP: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/138604483277/person-a-or-whoever-the-smaller-one-is-is-an )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two - Fight

Gabriel is an angry crier. Always has been. Actually he was an everything crier. Stress, anger, and naturally, sadness. When he was a child, it was one thing, all kids cry when they’re upset, but now, when he’s pushing thirty, it was more than an inconvenience. He’d learned to keep up a jovial, if somewhat boisterous, persona, but the second emotions ran too high, his eyes were red and he was cursing himself.

It was perfect, then, that his boyfriend Sam was as passive-agressive as they came, and they never really fought. Until they did. And, of course, it was the absolute stupidest fight they could have gotten in. 

“Gabe I didn’t mean it like that! I just mean, we’re getting older and it might be better if you cut back on the sweets!” Sam defended, and Gabriel glared, popping a chocolate in his mouth solely out of principle. “We can’t all eat like fucking rabbits, Sam,” he was being stupid, he knew he was. There was absolutely no need to turn this into a fight. But he was tired, and cranky, and the way Sam had said it. 

`You should probably lay off the sugar a bit, babe.` Gabriel stared indignantly at his boyfriend over the table, cup of the sugary caffeine milk he called coffee halfway to his lips. `So what, I have a sweet tooth.` Sam shook his head, `maybe at least start jogging with me?` Gabriel glared, `what am I getting too fat to be seen with you?` Sam’s eyes widened, `what? No! Of course not!` Gabriel stood from the table leaving his cup behind and glaring at the younger man. 

`That’s exactly it, isn’t it? You eat like a rabbit and work out all the damn time, don’t wanna be seen with the lazy fat-ass, huh?` Sam had stood too, halfway through Gabe’s angry rant. `Gabe you know I think you’re beautiful! I’m proud to show you off, I just think you need to slow down on the damn sweets! What is your problem today?!” 

It had only escalated from there. And at this point Gabriel’s eyes were on the verge of spilling, he sniffled and muttered curses to himself between bouts of yelling at Sam. Until Sam noticed. 

“Babe, Gabriel, hey.” His voice was soft, no traces of the shouting that had been going on for the past half hour. “What is it? Come here, shh,” Gabriel angrily wiped at his eyes, shoving Sam away when he came closer, “I’m still fucking pissed at you, back off.” Sam kneeled down in front of Gabriel, flinching as he sniffed, desperately trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Shh, baby, just come here, why are you crying?” 

Gabriel clenched his eyes shut, trying to relax. He needed to calm down if he wanted to stop crying, and bloody hell did he want to stop. This was humiliating. 

The next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in Sam’s strong arms, sniffling quietly on his shoulder. “Gabriel, you’re beautiful, I don’t want you to change a thing about how you look. You know how much I love your body.” Gabriel could practically feel the filthy smirk behind the words, and he chuckled into Sam’s hair. “It’s just, we’re getting older, and it’s not healthy to eat so much sugar. I don’t want you to get sick, or give yourself diabetes or something.”

Gabriel sniffed, the tears finally - fucking finally - stopping, and pulled gently from Sam’s arms, wiping at his nose and glaring playfully at his boyfriend. “I’m still mad at you.” Sam chuckled, “of course you are.” Gabriel crossed his arms, “we’re still fighting.” 

“No we’re not.” Sam smiled and ruffled Gabe’s hair, standing up. Gabriel stood still for a minute, head cocked to the side as he watched Sam walk back to the kitchen to reheat his forgotten coffee. “Round two, fight!” Gabriel shouted, jumping on Sam’s back and tackling him to the soft carpet. “Gabriel what the hell- Stop it!” Sam yelped, shaking with laughter as Gabe dug his fingers into his sides. 

“Okay okay! You win! You can eat all the sweets you want just -heh- stop!!” Gabriel finally relented, sitting back on his haunches, smirking down at his boyfriend. 

“Gabriel wins, fatality!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
